


梦醒夜话

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Steve做了一个噩梦。Bucky尽自己最大可能去安慰他。Steve还打了几通电话。





	梦醒夜话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nighttime Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613498) by [animaniacs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaniacs16/pseuds/animaniacs16). 



Steve感觉有一双手臂环绕着他，一只很温暖，另一只相比起来有些冰凉。他睁开眼睛，看到他的男朋友正有些担心地冲他挤出一个微笑。

“Stevie，”他带着一些困意，“做噩梦了？”

Steve笑了，轻轻点了点头：“是的。你可以就这么......抱我一会儿吗？”

Bucky点了点头，他们就保持这个样子待了几分钟。

最后，Steve终于开口了：

“我做了一个......我们打灭霸的梦，你懂吗？”

“我懂，毕竟我确实打过。”

“谢天谢地。但是我的梦和——时间线之类的有关。那发生在化灰之后，但是远在那之后。是5年以后，然后......

我们需要回到过去的关键点去拿到那些宝石，然后再返回纽约那场大战，懂吗？”

“嗯。”

“但是不知道为什么，梦里的那个我并有没有在哀悼你和Sam，而是还没放下Peggy的死。我根本想都没有想过你或者Sam，我是说，我和梦里的那个自己打了一架，然后告诉他你还活着，但差不多就只是这样了。我还参加了一个该死的幸存者互助小组，而我说的所有都是关于Peggy的。就好像我成了一个完全不同的人。”

“这可真是个奇怪的意识清醒的梦。”

“谁说不是呢？Clint和Natasha因为谁该为灵魂宝石献祭而大打出手，直到——”

“等等，他们打架是为了把对方推下去还是——”

“他们都想成为献祭的那个人。你必须得牺牲你爱的人。但是Clint还有妻子和孩子，虽然明明Clint和Natasha就在谈恋爱——”

“妻子和孩子？？”Bucky坐了起来，一只手还环抱着Steve。

“没错，最后，他们都跳下了悬崖，挂在一个抓钩上，然后Natasha放手了。这让我想起了你掉下火车的那时候。”

“Stevie，那已经是七十四年前的事了，我在这里呢。”Bucky抬起Steve的下巴，向他靠过去，“我会陪你直到时间的尽头，还记得吧？”

Steve消灭了他们之间的距离，躺在了枕头上。

Bucky结束了这个吻，低声问道：“然后你就醒了吗？”

“远不止，”Steve说，“Natasha......她在我的梦里死了，Buck。你知道吗，我现在得给她打个电话。”

“哇哦，哇哦，Stevie。就只是个梦而已。”

“Clint崩溃了。我知道那是什么感觉，Buck。我们太幸运了。”

“我知道，Steve。”

Steve安静了一秒钟，然后继续了。

“他一个人回去了，但是我们甚至都没有为她哀悼。我们得去打败灭霸，然后我们成功了，Tony牺牲了。”

“Tony现在就挂在推特上，Steve。我的手机一直不停地被点亮，就是因为我不能关掉他的推特提醒。”Bucky把手机递给Steve，屏幕再次因为Tony发的一条推特而亮了起来。

“我从没有像现在这样因为一条热狗的推特而心怀感激。”Steve叹了口气。

Bucky微微点了点头表示回应，把手机放回床头柜上。“没事的，Steve，没有人死。”

“我还没讲完。”

“你这梦到底有多长。”

“感觉像有三个小时那么长。”

Bucky轻笑出声：“该死的。”

“我知道。但这不到我崩溃的点。我是说我确实感到奔溃，但是——”

“我懂，伙计。”

“在所有事情结束后，我们得把宝石归还到它们正确的时间线上。计划是我把空间宝石还到70年代，然后在离开的5秒钟内回来。但是突然梦里的那个我决定回到40年代，和Peggy跳上一支舞——完全忘记你正在受折磨！也不在乎这公不公平——然后突然我就变成了一个老头子回到了2023年，我和Peggy度过了一生，然后还不知道为什么觉得这很ok。我把盾传给了Sam，正如我现实中做的那样，我甚至都没有跟你讲一句话！什么都没有。Bucky，我很抱歉！”他因为少有的感情完全外露而把头埋进了枕头里。

“嘿，嘿，Stevie，那只是个梦。一个很宏大的梦，但也只是个梦而已。很多地方听起来是真正的你绝不会去做的。”

“该死的当然不会。我绝对不会......”Bucky用另一个吻打断了他的话，轻抚着他的脸。

最后是Steve结束了这个吻，他爱抚着Bucky的后背：“Thor有了一个啤酒肚，一天到晚在玩《堡垒之夜》，所以......”

“他什么？”Bucky用手支起了脑袋。

“没错，我知道。还有，Bruce既是Hulk又是他自己？他还和孩子们合影留念。”Steve小声笑了笑。

“听起来真像一个狂野的旅程。现在继续睡觉吧，Steve。很迟了，我爱你。”Bucky说，把脑袋扔回到枕头上。

“我也爱你。在我睡觉以前，我可以打几个电话吗？”

“当然可以，Stevie。”

Steve从床头柜上拿起他的手机，给他绝对不会经常打电话的人打了个电话。

铃声响了几次，然后......

“你打断了我关于热狗量子力学的思考。”

Steve吐出一口气，放松下来：“我甚至都懒得知道那是什么。Tony，嘿，我爱你，好吗。你真的就像我的兄弟一样。”

“你喝醉了吗，时间胶囊？因为要是那样的话我需要把这个录下来。FRIDAY！”Tony的声音对于半夜三点来说确实太响了点。

“我没有，Tony。我......我迟点再跟你说吧。”

“好......好吧。告诉你的宝贝男孩，叫他明天过来，Shuri和我在为他的手臂研究新的模型。”

“我会的。告诉你的妻子要时刻看着你。谢谢，Tony。”Steve准备挂电话。

“哦，队长？”

“嗯？”

“......我也像爱我的兄弟那样爱你。”

电话马上挂掉了。

Steve笑了，拨了另一通电话。

就在他觉得她不会接起来的时候，他听到了一个慵懒的声音。

“你好？”

“Nat，哦，谢天谢地。”

“出什么事了吗，Steve？一切都好吗？你需要援助吗？”Natasha的声音几乎立马机警起来。Steve听到Clint在背景音里翻了个身。

“怎么了，Nat？”

“是Steve。我们也许需要去援助他了。”

“不是的，没有！Natasha，我没事！我现在在床上，Bucky向你问好。”Bucky冲着手机轻轻挥了挥手。

“嗨，Bucky！”那是Clint的声音。

“上帝啊，Steve。别像这样吓我。”Steve听到了毛毯的窸窣声，她又重新躺回到毯子里了。

“抱歉，Natasha。我只是想说......谢谢你，做我的朋友，还有我的妹妹。我爱你。”

“Steve，你喝醉了吗？”Clint在旁边窃笑。

“我没有！为什么每个人都觉得我喝醉了？我做了个噩梦，好吗？”Steve的声音不必要地抬高了一点，Clint的笑声突然像开始那样突然结束了。

“抱歉，队长。即使是国家象征也会有噩梦的，不是吗？我经常做噩梦，我还是复仇者呢。”

“Clint，我们也是复仇者。”

“即使如此，我的观点还是站得住脚的。”Clint肯定也躺回到枕头上了，他的最后一句话就像是被什么捂住了。

“......Steve？”Natasha安静了一会儿。哦，上帝啊，要是他刚才毁了他们的友谊怎么办？

“我也爱你。我很高兴认识你，尽管你固执得不可思议。”他可以通过手机听到她声音里的笑意。“现在继续睡觉吧。即使是身披星条旗的男人也不必半夜3:24还不睡觉。”

在他身边，Steve听到Bucky轻柔地唱起了《身披星条旗的男人》。

“我该睡了，你说的没错。”Steve说着打了个哈欠。

“晚安，Clintasha。”

“不要这么叫我们。”Natasha话音刚落，Clint就加了一句，“我喜欢这个。”

然后他们一起说：“晚安。”

Steve挂了电话，微笑了起来。Bucky转过身面对着他，也笑了起来。

“看到了吗，Stevie，那就只是个梦。现在，快点睡觉，梦到Bob Ross*的风景画吧。”

“你真是太了解我了。晚安，Buck，爱你，混蛋。”

“晚安，宝贝。我也爱你，混球。”

Steve把脑袋埋进了枕头里，Bucky伸出双臂抱住了他。

他闭上眼睛，带着一抹微笑慢慢睡去了。

 

END

 

 

*Bob Ross：美国当代最富盛名的自然主义绘画大师


End file.
